


A Deal for Divinity

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Demons, M/M, Making deals with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy says he would do anything to play guitar for a living, but when it really comes down to it will he give his passion up for something even better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal for Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful i_glitterz and tommyglitter for betaing this for me. They took what I had and made it so much better! Thanks to adobejunkie for the amazing banner. This was written for hc_bingo, making deals with demons (wild square). I started this fic almost two months ago when listening to Underneath finally cured my writer's block. It started out as something small and grew into this!

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

From the moment he picked up his first guitar, Tommy knew what he was meant to do for the rest of his life. The way his fingers felt when he wrapped them around the neck of the simple guitar was like coming home. He never had lessons; it came so naturally that he _knew_ there was no question that he was going to make it big someday! He’d play for millions even though that thought made him nervous. He was going to be someone!

Everyone told him he was amazing, that he was going to go far, make it big, all those clichés that parents and teachers use to motivate. Tommy can still remember his first band; the mismatched group of kids that somehow made their crappy instruments sound like something other than just nails scratching on a chalkboard. They’d all gotten them as hand me downs or from resale shops. They used to spend hours and hours in his garage, beating out the classics until they could play them in their sleep.

By the time Tommy was a senior in high school, he was on his fourth band that was once again on the verge of breaking up. Musical differences or some bullshit that Tommy knew was just an excuse. They didn’t have the dedication, the drive that he had to make it, to hear the fans cheer as he played chords that were really just an extension of himself. When Jimmy walked out, taking his drum kit and their lead singer with him, Tommy knew it was the end of yet another band, another chance gone.

He kept trying and never gave up. Tommy filled in as the guitarist at the local clubs and played in crappy bands that didn’t care if they ever made it out of the basement. Mostly, he played alone in his room, letting all his frustration out through his music. His mom worried, and his sister told him to be realistic, but Tommy just _knew_ it would happen. He didn’t dream of this for so long just to let it float away.

~*~

When Tommy turned twenty-eight, he hit his all-time low. He was in a band that spent more time arguing about what direction they were going than actually playing. He had been at the same dead end job for the last three years, answering calls to people who just wanted to scream at him for everything that was wrong in their life. His friends took him out to celebrate his birthday, but all he really wanted to do was go home, let the frustration from still being stuck in a shitty job come out through the strings on his guitar and sleep until reality made him face the shit job he had.

Tommy watched as his friends had fun in the bar celebrating his birthday. The corners of his mouth turned up in not quite a smile when he saw Marcus look over from the girl he had just spent the last hour flirting with. Marcus and Tommy had been friends for years and he always took it upon himself to plan something for Tommy’s birthday. This year was no different except that Tommy wasn’t in the mood to party. Tommy was about to leave when he saw Marcus heading his way with a huge grin on his face.

“Tommy, come one man, it’s your birthday. At least try to look happy? C’mon, let me buy you a shot of the best booze they have here. Turn that frown upside down!” Marcus laughed as he pulled Tommy to the bar.

“Just one, then I’m leaving, you party without me. I just…can’t.” Tommy’s mind was already listing the reasons why he shouldn’t be celebrating, why everything in his life was wrong and how _nothing_ was right. But Marcus never asked what was going on though, and Tommy never volunteered the thoughts.  
Tommy ended up leaving after a few more shots, all his friends felt the need to buy one since ‘It’s your birthday, man’. He was feeling just a bit better, a little drunk but not enough that the short walk back to his apartment was going to be difficult.

The minute Tommy heard the noise fade as the bar door shut behind him, he noticed something was different. The streets seemed too quiet. Tommy felt like he was the only person out and it was still early. He shook it off, blaming it on the season change and the alcohol in his blood. Before he knew it he was walking up the stairs to his apartment. He was almost to his door when he saw a man sitting on the floor, but not even attempting to move out of Tommy’s way. He stepped over him and padded down the hall to his door.  
“I can make it happen for you. All you have to do is ask.”

Tommy shook his head; convinced that he was imagining all this. There was no way this person was talking to him. He just needed to get inside, play some music and go to bed. He put his keys in the lock when he heard the voice again.

“Yes, I am talking to you, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy spun around so fast he had to lean against the door so he wouldn’t fall down. There was no way this stranger could hear what was in his head, let alone make his dreams happen. Tommy felt every nerve in his body stand on end as panic took over. Images of every horror movie he had ever seen flashed through his head as the guy stood up. His coat covering his head and most of his face, and he walked toward Tommy. Tommy knew he shouldn’t be standing here, waiting for this stranger to move toward him, but his body couldn’t move.

“Who… How… What?” Tommy managed to stutter out more than aware that he was not making any sense.

“I know you Tommy Joe, I’ve been watching you. I know your dreams, I know your desires and I can make them all come true,” the man paused, leaning against Tommy’s shoulder, “For a price.”

Tommy looked up, unable to speak as the man stepped back. He was sure this had to be a prank, some bullshit that Marcus set up to freak him the fuck out. He laughed, looking at the man’s eyes. It was only then that he realized how red they were.

“Who…or what the fuck are you?” Tommy hissed, unable to look away from the bright red eyes that stared back at him. He felt like he was in his own personal horror movie and hoped to hell that someone was going to yell ‘gotcha’ and pop out of one of his neighbor’s doors.

“I can make your dreams and desires come true, Tommy Joe. I know what your heart desires. You only have to ask yourself, how badly do you want it to all come true? Would you really do _anything_ to make it happen?” the man purred out like it’s just that simple.

Tommy fell to the ground, his head was spinning with the thought of what this man, this creature was. He was a demon, here to offer Tommy everything he always wanted. Tommy had always said he would do anything, but to him, it always meant working hard and a lot of practice.

“What will I owe?” Tommy whispered, afraid to hear the answer but still wanting to know the cost.

“Ah, you silly man, you really think it’s that simple, do you? That’s the thing about making a deal with my kind. I give you what you want and sometime down the line, when you least expect it, I take what is _mine_. You think I would make this simple for you and tell you what I want? So I ask you, one more time, would you really do _anything_?” the demon asked with a smirk on his face as if he already knew what Tommy’s answer would be.

Tommy looked up, locked eyes with the demon as he whispered out, “Yes.” He didn’t even have time to blink before everything went black.

When Tommy woke up the next morning, he was sure that his memory was nothing but a drunken dream. There was no way that a demon came to see him, let alone that he was stupid enough or drunk enough to make a deal with him. As he made his way into the kitchen looking for coffee, he found a note that made a chill run through his body.

_I will be back to take what is mine, Tommy Joe. -D_

Tommy knew all he could do was to wait and hope that whatever the demon thought was his was not going to be as devastating as he feared.

* * *

Tommy couldn’t believe that he was going to be touring with Adam Lambert, or that the audition that should have been a disaster turned out so well. His heart cringed when they told him that the guitar position had been taken. When those words ‘would you like to come back and try for bass?’ were spoken, he just _knew_ that it was because of the demon, because of the deal he’d made. When Monte welcomed him into the band, he was positive that his life would never be the same.

He lived in fear that first year, always waiting for it to end, for the demon to just show up, take it all away, or possibly something even more devastating. After the first year, he stopped worrying, stopped looking for the demon in any person that approached him with a hooded sweatshirt. He let the thought slip away, into the far reaches of his mind, hoping that he would never have to think of it again.

* * *

Tommy heard Adam going on and on about everything that was going wrong with the fifth album, but he wasn’t really listening. He couldn’t believe that he was making his fifth album, that he had been playing bass and then guitar for this amazing man for over ten years now. 

He had accomplished so much in the last ten years. He had an amazing boyfriend, a house they both adored and they were working on adopting their first child. He had toured the world, seen more than he ever thought possible and yet still stayed true to himself. He led the rock star life and when he came home to California, he was able to be just Tommy Joe. Well, minus the paparazzi that showed up just about every time he and Adam were out. 

He tried not to think about it too much, how long it had been since the audition. Every time the thoughts fluttered through his mind so did that uneasy feeling in his stomach, the dread that it was all coming to an end tomorrow. No matter how much he pushed the thoughts back, they would surface at the oddest times taking his focus away from whatever he was supposed to be doing.

“Tommy? Are you even listening to me?” Adam shouted louder than really necessary, but Tommy was sure he had probably tried getting his attention a few times already.

“Yeah, sorry baby, was just thinking, it’s been over ten years now. I just can’t believe it.” Tommy said, his thoughts still focused on the queasy feeling rippling through his stomach.

“Aww, baby I know. What happened to Mr. I don’t Want To Celebrate Anniversaries? Getting a little sentimental on me now, huh?” Adam walked over, sat down next to Tommy and pulled him close.

“I still don’t want to. I was just, a lot has happened in ten years.” Tommy whispered against Adam’s chest, loving that he fit so perfectly there.

“Yes it has, Tommy, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Adam kissed the top of his head as the feeling in Tommy’s stomach got even worse, as if the demon was just waiting for something this perfect to take it all away.

“Now! Back to the tour!” Adam hopped up, pacing around the room again as he continued to tell Tommy all about the great ideas he had to make this tour even more amazing than the last.

Tommy forced himself to listen, pushed the dread away and let himself be happy, there was no way _it_ could take everything away that he had found in the last ten years.

* * *

Tommy nearly fainted when he saw the figure sitting on their front steps as Adam and he came home from dinner with the band.

“Baby? What is it?” Adam asked when Tommy stopped moving.

“Can you see him, please tell me you can see him. Oh no, I can’t, he’s going to, no, I just can’t lose, you mean too much, please Adam, stop him.” Tommy babbled out as he clung to Adam as if his life depended on it.

“Who, Tommy? Who can I see … or not see? Baby? It’s okay, I have you, but you have to tell me what is going on.” Adam whispered against his boyfriend’s ear.

“Tommy Joe. How nice to see you. It’s been too long. You didn’t think I forgot about you, did you?” the demon hissed out, walking toward Tommy.

“No, I just…fuck. Just tell me. What do you want?” Tommy whispered as his body shook with fear.

“Tommy, who are you talking to?” Adam said with a worried look.

“It’s just, I was drunk and stupid and I wanted out of there so bad. I was so fucking sick of hearing ‘no’ or ‘try again’ or ‘you sound great, but you’re not what we’re looking for, kid’ that I took the deal. I told him anything. I told him I would do _anything_ for someone to notice me, notice that my playing was worth more than some shitty ass bar every Saturday night. And it happened, Monte gave me that chance. But it would have never happened. I mean fuck, it was just a few weeks after I made the deal. It was like bam ‘here is your chance, Tommy Joe’ and I learned the fucking bass for you, for the band. And it just got better. I never expected to meet you, to fall in love with you, to have what we have now. I never thought I would get to be lead guitar, I just wanted someone to _notice_ that I was better than a fucking garage band. I told him I would give him anything, Adam, _anything_! Do you know what that means?” Tommy rushed his words out between breaths, like if he kept talking, nothing would happen. “It’s a fucking demon, Adam. I made a deal with a fucking demon. He told me he would take what was his. I just, I can’t fucking lose you. I fucked this up before I even met you and he’s going to take you from me. You’re the world to me and he’s going to take it all away for ten years of listening to fans scream as I played my music.”

Tommy fell to the ground, knowing that it wouldn’t matter. No matter what he said to the demon, he would lose Adam, the one thing in the world that meant the most to him.

Tommy heard the evil laugh getting louder and louder until that was the only sound in his ears.

As his eyes shut, a dizzy feeling overcame him and he felt his heart crush. He couldn’t hear the rush of the wind as time changed and everything that happened the last ten plus years was taken away like it never happened. Tommy only felt the pain of his true love ripped away from him. Tommy was moved to where he would have been without the deal he made. He only heard the evil laughing getting softer and softer until he opened his eyes and found himself standing in his old apartment, ten years older than when he made the deal with the demon.

He screamed out, not caring if anyone heard him. They were doomed before they started; it was his own fucking fault that made sure of that.

* * *

He searched for Adam online, but it just made everything hurt too much. He was famous and touring the world, just as he should be. Except Tommy was not with him, some other guy was, playing the songs that still were as much a part of Tommy as his own heart. Tommy listened to one of the songs and the tears ran down his face.

“That’s my song…” he whispered out to an empty room like it would change things. Tommy was crushed, hearing his song, the one that Adam wrote just for him, played by another guitarist. It made him wonder how Adam had still managed to write it, if they never met and didn’t know each other how, Adam was able to come up with those words. He didn’t want to think of someone else in Adam’s life but as soon as the thought came to his mind, he felt his breathing stop. Adam was his. He just needed to find some way to let Adam see that.

~*~

Tommy moved through his life like a zombie. He got up, went to the same dead end job that he _thought_ he was done with ten years ago, came home, ate and passed out just to get up and do it again. He was miserable and no matter how much he tried, nothing seemed to be getting better.

All of his old friends were still around. They showed up occasionally, took him out and he would see faces that he hadn’t seen in years, people who he thought were gone from his life. The girls at the bars would flirt with him and every time, he found some way to blow them off. He wasn’t giving up on Adam. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life searching, he wasn’t going to give up on his soul mate.

His mom and sister worried about his new depression and sadness that he couldn’t explain. No one would ever believe him. He was sure if he tried to tell the people close to him, they would laugh it off as a drunken dream just like the ones he had before he went to the audition with Adam.

He tried returning to some of the places that Adam and he use to go. He wasn’t exactly stalking, on the other hand, he was. He needed to see him, just for a moment. Even if he couldn’t run into his arms and kiss him like he really wanted to, he would settle for just a look. It was no use, no matter how many clubs or restaurants he was at on the weekends, he never got to see him. That glimpse of hope that maybe things would work out never came.

~*~

Tommy hit his lowest point when he saw Adam on Ellen talking about his music and his upcoming tour. He played Tommy’s song, though that wasn’t what he was calling it. That was going to be the new single.

“Just fucking great, it will be everywhere,” Tommy muttered to himself.

Adam went on to sing it live, an amazing acoustic version that had tears running down Tommy’s face as remembered the first night he heard it himself.

_“Happy Anniversary, baby,” Adam whispered softly against Tommy’s neck. “I have a surprise for you. Come with me, please?”_

_Tommy looked up into Adam’s eyes before leaning up to kiss him softly. “You didn’t have to, we said no gifts. You know how I feel about this.”_

_“It’s just, well, you will see. Come on,” Adam said as he pulled his boyfriend toward the music room._

_Tommy stopped when they got to the music room. He was expecting to see something, but nothing in the room had changed._

_“Just sit. And bear with me, okay? I might mess up a little, but well, you will make it perfect,” Adam whispered against Tommy’s lips before kissing him with so much passion, it made Tommy’s toes curl._

_Adam walked over and grabbed the one guitar that was his. He was still so rough on it that just seeing him pick it up made Tommy grin. The music that Adam played spoke to Tommy like nothing he had ever heard. The lyrics flowed through his body, around his soul and took hold of him as if it was never going to let go. By the time Adam was done, Tommy was crying and smiling and had so much emotion, he felt like he would explode. He couldn’t get to Adam fast enough, moving the guitar so he could climb into his lap and kiss him with everything he had._

“So tell me, Adam,” Ellen said, pulling Tommy out of his daydream, “the song has so much emotion, and it seems so personal. Who did you write this about?”

“I wish I could say there was someone,” Adam said with a smile, “but it was a dream. Most of my songs do come from my life in one way or another, but this one came from a dream that was so real, I almost felt lost when I woke up.”

Tommy tuned out the rest of the interview; he became focused! It was a dream. He knew once Adam saw him, he would remember; he had to remember. Even if to Adam, it was all a dream. The demon may have taken his love away, but Tommy was going to make sure he got him back.

* * *

Months went by and Tommy didn’t see Adam. He kept trying, going out on the weekends and even sometimes during the week. He was becoming a regular at all of the clubs he used to visit with Adam, yet the dark haired man never seemed to make an appearance. He kept tabs on where he had promo shows. He even thought of trying to get a ticket to see him, show up at one of his meet and greets, but he was too afraid it would be a quick hi and Adam wouldn’t have enough time to realize who Tommy was.

Tommy was starting to wonder if Adam would remember, if everything they had would come flooding back to him once he saw Tommy or if he would just see another blonde in a bar. They had a connection stronger than anything Tommy ever felt. The demon may have taken Tommy’s dream job away, but Tommy felt that if they got close, started talking, that it would be there again.

It had to be there again, Tommy knew he couldn’t survive if Adam didn’t feel it, too.

* * *

Tommy sat in the corner of the diner, eating his lunch before he had to go back to work. He liked it here, the food was fast and good. He could sit at his table, eat his food in peace, listen to his iPod and forget, even for a few minutes, how much he hated the reason why he was eating there.

He looked down at the time; he still had twenty minutes before he had to make his way back to the gray cubicle on the fifth floor. He sat back, watched the people walking by the window outside, daydreaming about the life he was supposed to be having right now; the house, the kids they had talked about adopting, and the partner that he still mourned the loss of every morning when he awoke and every night before he went to sleep. He could almost hear Adam’s voice, whispering in his ear and telling Tommy how much he loved him.

He was so lost in his daydream he almost missed the dark hair man when he walked into the diner. Tommy’s diner, the one he frequented forty-five minutes, five days a week. It was Adam, sitting just a few tables over from him. He was sure he was dreaming and that the guy wasn’t really Adam, just his mind projecting Adam’s face and features on someone who resembled him. Until he heard the voice, he never imagined he would be so happy to hear someone order a Coke.

Tommy felt his body shaking. He had waited for this moment for so long, it had been almost a year since he woke up in his shitty apartment. Now Adam was here, so close to him when he wasn’t expecting it. He wondered for a moment what led him here, how Adam ended up in the not so great part of Burbank eating lunch. Tommy didn’t let himself think about it too long, this was his chance and he wasn’t going to lose it.

He got up, his entire body buzzed with anticipation and fear. The few steps over to the booth where Adam was sitting seemed to take forever. It was as if his entire life was flashing before his eyes again. There was so much riding on this; so much that could go wrong. He just needed one thing to go right for him. _Please, please please just this once, let things go my way_ was running through his head as he stopped at the booth and slid into the seat across from Adam.

“It’s about time you got here, I thought you were going to ditch me again,” Adam said before looking up from his phone. “Oh, you aren’t Lee. Not that I mind someone as beautiful as you sitting with me, but do I know you?”

Tommy could see the confusion all over Adam’s face. He felt his heart sink. He was hoping that the moment Adam saw him, it would come back, or Adam would remember his dream, or something would happen to show at least a little bit of recognition on his face.

“Um, sorry, just thought you were someone I knew once. Didn’t mean to bother you, have a good day.” Tommy muttered as he started to panic. He had to get out of there, away from Adam and away from all the memories that were rushing into his head, just from seeing him again. He started to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from going any further.

“Your eyes. I know your eyes,” Adam blurted out, holding onto Tommy. “I’ve seen them before. Did we know each other before? I don’t think I could forget a pretty face like yours, but maybe I did?”

Tommy’s heart jumped, he wanted to just grab Adam, press their lips together and hope that Adam would remember everything. He knew how crazy the whole story sounded; but that didn’t stop his need to tell Adam what had happened.  
“Um, maybe? A long time ago, I think,” Tommy said softly, like saying it too loud would make Adam run, or turn this into a dream, or something where Adam is _not_ here and Tommy’s just imagining things again.

“So tell me pretty, what’s your name? Maybe that will jog this old memory of mine,” Adam said with a laugh.

“Tommy, Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Tommy saw it in Adam’s face the minute he realized where he saw Tommy before. His face changed from a smile to shock. Tommy was sure this had to be a lot for Adam. What he thought was just a dream was staring him in the face.

“My dream, but how, I mean, no way, you were just a dream…” Adam trailed off. He reached out to touch Tommy’s face as if he couldn’t believe the guy from his dream was standing in front of him.

Tommy’s phone beeps, his reminder to get his ass back to work, and he could just _kill_ someone, something right now. He found Adam and now he has to go sit in a fucking desk for the rest of the afternoon. He leaned down, reaching for Adam’s phone that was sitting on the table.

“Fuck I gotta, work, shit. Can I?” He waited for Adam to nod before putting his name and number in Adam’s phone. “I gotta get back; just call me later, okay? After five, I’ll be out of work and I can explain, I promise.” Tommy resisted the urge to lean down and kiss him as he started to run from the table. He almost ran into someone on the way out. He looked up and noticed it was Lee. Tommy wasn’t sure if he was glad he still recognized Adam’s friends or if it made everything worse. He looked back one more time to see Adam pointing toward him and Tommy wondered exactly what Adam was telling Lee.  
~*~

That afternoon sucked. It more than sucked, between the people who wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone and his thoughts of Adam. Finally, after all this time he found Adam. Well, Adam found him, but he talked to him. As the afternoon went on, his nerves got worse, the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach got stronger and stronger. All the doubt and fears that Adam wouldn’t call him ran through his head like a mantra. That he didn’t really deserve this, a second change with the man he will forever love. As if on cue, Adam called just as Tommy was walking out of the building.

“Hi, it’s um, Adam, but yeah, you probably know that. So listen, you have me confused and I really want to know how you were in my dreams. So can we meet for dinner? My treat, I just need to know.” Adam said and Tommy heard the confusion and hesitation in his voice. Adam didn’t know him, he could be some freaky stalker for all he knew, and yet he was still going to give Tommy a chance to explain.

“It’s a long story. It’s not easy, but I will explain it all. Dinner somewhere quiet would be good. Where do you want to meet me?” Tommy was bouncing on his heels. He was sure he looked like a fool to anyone watching him on the street, but he didn’t give a fuck; he was going to have dinner with Adam. He had to hold back a chuckle when Adam told him the restaurant, one of their favorites because the paparazzi seemed to leave them alone when they were there.

An hour later Tommy was changed, feeling like he was going to be sick, and walking into the restaurant. He saw Adam already there, sitting at _their_ table, and it was almost too much for him. His mind was flooded with images of all the times they were here, at that table, enjoying dinner alone or with friends. He had to wonder how much Adam remembered from what he thought was a dream.

Tommy followed the hostess to the table as he watched Adam. He saw Adam stand up as they neared. His breath hitched, he looked so beautiful, better than the memories that had flooded his brain for almost a year. He never expected Adam to reach out and hug him. He felt his body melt into Adam’s, he had longed for that touch for so long, he almost forgot what it felt like.

“Sorry, I just feel like I’ve known you forever,” Adam said as they broke apart and sat down. “I didn’t know if you were going to come. I have so many questions about who you are, but you seem to know why I feel like I know you, at least you keep saying you do.”

“I didn’t think you were going to call. Thought you might blow me off as some crazy fan. I know how intense they can get.” Tommy said, gasping when he realized that he had already said more than he meant to so soon. He looked up and smiled at Adam, trying to calm his own nerves, or reassure Adam, or maybe both.

“How do you know me?” Adam said, not demanding, but firm enough Tommy knew he meant business.

“Do you believe in demons?” Tommy asked, feeling like a fool but knowing he had to start at the beginning.

“Um, I guess? If there is a hell, there has to be demons to go with it. But what does that have to do with you knowing me?” Adam said and Tommy could tell he was a little frustrated with Tommy’s question.

“So let me start at the beginning. I was twenty-eight and my friends took me out for my birthday. Drink, a club and some fun. When I got back to my shitty apartment, there was a demon waiting for me. Not that I knew what he was right away, but he made a deal. Well an offer really, I guess I made the deal. He offered to make my dreams come true, but at some point, he would come back and take what was his, as he put it,” Tommy paused, looking up at Adam. The look on his face wasn’t someone who was horrified, as Tommy had feared. “So I took it. I had been to so many auditions, so many people telling me how good I was on the guitar, yet how I wasn’t what they wanted. I had a shit job and I was desperate.”

“Man, I can’t even imagine how horrible things must have been for you. But I still don’t get it, Tommy. What does this have to do with me?”

“You gave me a chance. When you first went on tour, I went to the audition and the guitarist job was filled, so you and Monte asked me to come back and try bass. I got the job; it changed my life, forever. Well, for the next ten years anyway.” Tommy went on to tell Adam about everything. The first tour, the ‘we are not in love feelings’ they both had, the time when they finally got together, buying a house, getting married, and even talking about adopting. Tommy let the tears fall; his emotions were out there for Adam to see. He wasn’t going to hide from him. He knew that Adam needed to know all this, know everything that Tommy remembered. Tommy couldn’t help but smile every time Adam interrupted him with ‘like in my dream’. By the time that Tommy was done, he was emotionally and physically exhausted. He had told Adam everything.

“So my dream, wasn’t a dream? It was just the little bits of my life that I remembered when the demon changed things as if we never met? But how do you remember everything and I just got bits and pieces in a dream?” Adam asked with a look of confusion in his face that Tommy just wanted to kiss away.

“I guess because I made the deal, part of the torture maybe? I don’t know. Not like the fucker ever explained anything to me. He just showed up, at our house. And I knew, right away I knew he was going to take everything away. Not just my career, fuck he could have had that. But he took you away from me. It was almost a year ago, when I woke up in my old shitty ass apartment with the same shitty ass job I had before I auditioned for you. I’ve been looking for you, searching for you and hoping every day that somehow we would find each other again. I can’t imagine how weird this had to be for you. I mean, I’m not expecting you to feel what I feel. Fuck, you don’t know me from any other guy hitting on you. Please, don’t think this is just me hitting on you…” Tommy trailed off, looked up at Adam with so much hope in his face. He knew this was it, the moment where Adam told him to fuck off and get out of his life or that he wanted to give them a try.

“It’s a lot, Tommy. I mean, my dream was so real to me. I felt like I lost someone, well you I guess, when I woke up. But to me, it’s all still just a dream. I wish I remembered it like you do. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try. I want that life you told me about, Tommy. And there is no denying I’m attracted to you. But if we do this, if we try this, it has to be slow. I need to get to know you as much as you seem to know me.” Adam looked up and when Tommy’s eyes met him, Tommy knew it would be hard, but it would be worth it. Even if it took the rest of his life, he was going to help Adam relearn everything about him.

* * *

Every time Tommy talked with Adam his heart fluttered. He felt like a teenage girl falling in love again. Even though he never stopped looking, he wasn’t sure he would ever see Adam again, let alone talk to him. He really didn’t expect Adam to accept what Tommy was telling him so easily, but he did and they were dating. 

It was hard sometimes for Tommy after they reacquainted. Tommy had so many feelings and memories he wanted to share with Adam. He knew Adam has his own past with different memories, and he wanted to learn that as well. It’s as if Adam woke up with amnesia or something, except it wasn’t only Adam that didn’t remember. It was everyone. He had to meet his family and friends all over again as if he never knew them. They decided not to tell everyone, it was just too far-fetched to believe. Tommy knew Adam’s family. He was sure if he told them the story about a deal with a demon, and that Adam was his true love they would send him running. They would believe he was just after Adam’s money long before he could get all the details out.

Adam took him on dates and listened as Tommy told him about their life together. It was just so weird for Tommy to talk about the tours and cities they visited together. Tommy had one memory and Adam had another. It hurt Tommy sometimes that Adam couldn’t remember. He just wanted to scream or punch something to make him remember, but Tommy knew it wouldn’t change anything. The life that Tommy remembered would always just be a dream to Adam. He just had to work to make the life they had together now, last for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on Adam’s couch listening to him hum as he cooked dinner in the kitchen. He hated that they were still living in separate places, that they were taking everything so slow. Tommy he wanted his love, he needed to be in his arms and living the life he lost a year ago. Adam didn’t feel the same way Tommy did, at least not yet. To Adam, this was new, he was still learning everything about Tommy. 

Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Adam’s arms wrap around him.

“You are doing it again,” Adam said softly against Tommy’s ear.

“I know. I can’t help it. I just wish I could push a button, like you had some reset and then you just remembered everything.”

“You want your boyfriend to be a robot?” Adam laughed as he moved to sit next to Tommy on the couch. “I wish I could remember. I love the life you tell me about, I know we will get there someday.”

Tommy looked down, trying not to show his pain. He was already there; he just needed Adam to see it, too. He didn’t want to push and scare him away, but he didn’t want to have to spend another ten years to get back to what they had when the demon showed up.

“Sing for me?” Tommy whispered softly. Adam’s voice and his passion in his music never changed.

“Let me get dinner out of the oven, okay? Then I will sing you anything you want.” Adam kissed the side of Tommy’s head softly. “What do you want me to sing, baby?” Adam asked, heading toward the kitchen.

“My song,” Tommy said quietly. He hadn’t asked Adam to sing it yet as much as he wanted to. He was afraid it would be pushing too much. The emotion in the song was so real for Tommy, even though Adam felt it as a dream.  
“Of course,” Adam said from the kitchen.

Tommy shook his head to push away the frustrated thoughts that he didn’t need right now. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed plates and silverware to set the table as Adam finished dinner. When they finally sat down to eat, Tommy watched Adam, and the expression on his face that said he was trying to remember. Tommy hated that look when he caught it on Adam’s face, and hated himself for causing this entire mess to begin with.

After they finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Adam pulled Tommy back to the living room and handed him his guitar.

“What’s this for?” Tommy asked, looking up at Adam.

“You play, I sing. Deal?”

Tommy lifted the guitar onto his lap, getting it just right before he played random notes to make sure it was in tune. He looked up, saw Adam watching, and just smiled when he was ready. His fingers moved across the strings, playing the beginning of the song before he even realized what he was doing. Adam’s voice filled the room and Tommy felt the room spin. Ringing drowned out Adam’s voice and Tommy opened his eyes that he didn’t realize he had shut.

“You think you are smart, huh, Tommy Joe? Go looking for Adam, thinking you could deceive me, take back what you think is yours?” the demon hissed.

Tommy didn’t know where he was, how he had gotten here or why he was face to face with the demon, the one that had taken everything away from him.

“Fuck. No. I gave him up, I paid my price. I am not letting you take him away from me again. Adam is _mine_ ,” Tommy spat back, his body pulsating with anger as he clenched his fists ready for a fight if he needed to. 

The demon laughed, so deep and hard and it made Tommy’s body shake. “Yes, boy you paid your price. I will have to say I’m impressed; you are the first to find a way around losing what I take as my payment. I have come to offer you another deal.”

“Fuck off. Take me back to Adam. I don’t want anything to do with you and your deals. I was stupid once, I’m _not_ making that mistake again,” Tommy shouted as he paced around the room and tried to find a way out of wherever he was.

“But Tommy Joe, you haven’t heard the deal yet,” the demon said come up close to him, “I really think you will like this one.”

Tommy felt his body shudder as the demon moved closer. Tommy was afraid to ask. He knew if he heard the deal, it would tempt him again.

“No. I don’t want to hear it. Just take me back.”

The demon leaned closer, almost like a lover, as he hissed into Tommy’s ear. “I will give you Adam back.”

“Fuck!” Tommy shouted out as he pushed the demon away. He couldn’t say no, not to his true love. “And for how long? Gonna make him mine, really mine, where he remembers everything, for what? A week? A month? Or just wait long enough until we are both really happy again and then poof you show up again and he’s gone? No. I will be patient, let him fall in love again. He did once, he will again.”

“That patience of yours is wearing thin though, isn’t it, Tommy Joe? I see those looks, the hope that one day he is just going to remember it all. I can make that happen. You don’t even have to tell him. I will put you back, take him to bed and when he wakes up in the morning it will all be there, he will remember your past life just like you do,” the demon said with a smirk.

“For how long?” Tommy asked feeling defeated. He knew he didn’t have to make the deal, but to have this dangled in front of him he couldn’t walk away.

“I won’t come back for him, or you. This time I take something even more precious,” the demon moved closer to Tommy his lips almost touching Tommy’s ear, “This time, I take your talent.”

Tommy slid to the ground, hiding his face in his hands as he whispered out, “Yes.” He could live without playing. He couldn’t live without Adam.

~*~

“Tommy! Tommy, baby, please wake up!” Adam shouted at Tommy as he snapped his fingers.

“Hi,” Tommy whispered softly as he looked into Adam’s blue eyes.

“Hi? You zone out in the middle of playing and all you say is hi? What happened?”

“Sorry, just got a little overwhelmed I guess,” Tommy said, not wanting to tell Adam what really happened. He couldn’t face it, admitting what he had just done. He would have to tell Adam soon, but tonight he just needed to pretend everything was going to be okay.

“Enough music, let’s watch a movie. You pick,” Adam said as he reached down for Tommy’s guitar.

Tommy watched him place his guitar in the corner so gentle and careful. Adam knew what his babies meant to him. He wanted to protest, wanted to keep playing until his fingers bled. Unfortunately, there was no way to explain his need to play without explaining everything to Adam. So he got up, slipped a movie into the DVD player and sat back down next to Adam, snuggling up to him.

Tommy tried to focus on the movie; he had picked it after all. He had seen it so many times, and he was getting lost in Adam’s scent. Adam’s arms wrapped around him and Tommy thought about the fact that Adam was going to know him in the morning. Really know him.

Tommy turned his body so his chest was against Adam’s side, his face pressed into the hollow of Adam’s neck. He pressed soft kisses along Adam’s collarbone, barely touching the skin with his lips. He moved slowly, showering Adam’s throat with soft kisses, moving up toward his jaw. Tommy could feel Adam’s body tense, but in the best kind of way. Tommy smirked as he moved closer to Adam, finally capturing Adam’s lips with his own. Tommy felt Adam turn his body some as he pulled Tommy closer and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Adam deepened the kiss and Tommy opened up for him. Tommy couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up in his throat as Adam pulled him into his lap, their cocks pressed up against each other through the denim fabric. Adam kissed him harder as Tommy felt his hands move down, cupping his ass. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck as he moved his hips just slightly, making Adam moan into his mouth.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Adam panted against Tommy’s lips after breaking the kiss.

Adam pushed at Tommy until he was getting off his lap. He watched as Adam shut off the movie and the lights. Adam pulled him into his arms as he leaned down, kissing him hard and fast before pulling the smaller man toward the stairs. They fumbled up the stairs and down the hall, their clothes leaving a trail behind them.

Adam stopped when they got into the bedroom and pulled Tommy toward him, kissing him hard. He sucked on Tommy’s bottom lip before he broke the kiss and slid down to his knees.

“Fuck…” Tommy breathed out as Adam wrapped his fingers around the base of Tommy’s cock, running his tongue over the head and taking his length into his mouth. Tommy’s legs shook as the pleasure rushed through his body.

He moaned and panted as he slid in and out of Adam’s mouth. Just before Tommy was sure he was going to come, Adam pulled back with a pop and stood up to lead Tommy to the bed.

Tommy laid down on his back, letting Adam climb over him, moaning slightly as their two bodies pressed together. This wasn’t the first time they had done this since he had found Adam, but the feeling of skin on skin still made him moan. Adam dipped his head down, kissing him hard and deep as Tommy gasped for more. He lifted his hips off the bed, rubbing their cocks together as Adam continued to attack his mouth, biting and sucking on Tommy’s bottom lip. Tommy moaned out when Adam broke the kiss to reach over to the bedside table for lube and a condom, dropping everything on the bed.

Adam leaned down leaving a trail of kisses across Tommy’s hips before he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, pressing a finger along Tommy’s hole.

“Quit teasing, Adam. Please, need you in me,” Tommy gasped out as Adam pressed his finger down harder and pushed it into Tommy’s body.

Tommy thrust his hips down on Adam’s finger as he worked it in and out. The room filled with moans and grunts as Adam added another digit and Tommy fucked himself on them. Tommy gasped out a string of pleas as Adam’s fingers twisted, opening him up and hitting the spot that sent Tommy’s hips flying off the bed. Quickly added a third finger, Tommy moaned and begged him for more.

When he pulled out against Tommy’s protests, Adam slid the condom on and slicked himself up. He grabbed Tommy’s thighs pulling them further apart and against his body. Tommy felt the press of the tip against his hole and his lover slid in slowly until he bottomed out.

“Nghh,” Tommy moaned out as Adam began to move, his cock sliding slowly in and out of Tommy’s body. Adam moved faster as Tommy babbled incoherent words between pleas of “more” and “harder.” 

Tommy could feel his orgasm edging closer as Adam thrust into him harder and faster. When Adam reached down and wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock, it was only a few strokes and Tommy was coming hard, moaning out Adam’s name. Adam fucked him through his orgasm; his thrusts getting more erratic until Adam came panting against Tommy’s neck.

Adam slipped out of Tommy, got rid of the condom and cleaned them both up before sliding into bed with Tommy. Tommy wasn’t sure if it was the blissful afterglow or if it was knowing that Adam would remember, but he felt happier than he had in a long time. He curled into Adam’s side as the man he loved wrapped an arm around him.

“I love you, Adam,” Tommy whispered into Adam’s chest, no longer able to contain his feelings and not caring if he got a reply back.

* * *

Tommy woke up shocked that Adam’s arms were not around him. He reached out for Adam to find that the bed was cold and empty. He sat up fast, worried that the demon had taken their deal and twisted the words so that Adam was gone. Just before complete panic set in, he heard footsteps and Adam appeared in the door.

“I thought you were gone,” Tommy whispered as Adam moved into the room and sat on the bed.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, baby, just woke up early and I need some air,” Adam paused and looked into Tommy’s eyes. “It’s just, when I woke up, it wasn’t a dream anymore. I remember everything.”

Tommy felt the grin spread across his face as Adam lunged forward, pressing their lips together and kissing Tommy in a way that Tommy had not felt in a long time.

“You remember….everything?” Tommy asked after the kiss had ended.

“Everything. I remember the way we met and the first tour. I remember writing with you and the second album. And the third. And I remember writing your song, spending hours locked away trying to get it perfect, just for you. I remember the look on your face the first time we _really_ kissed, the first time we made love and when I asked you to move in with me. I remember all of our firsts together, baby,” Adam stopped and wrapped his fingers around Tommy’s hand. “I even remember talking about babies.”

Tommy couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face, hearing Adam talk about the family they had planned on starting. The spark that was in Adam’s eyes as he talked about kids and families, and wanting to settle down and still be rockstars pulled at Tommy’s heart strings in a way he thought would never happen again. Tommy just stared as Adam kept talking; as if he stopped talking, he would forget everything again.

“What?” Adam asked when he finally paused and saw Tommy’s gaze.

Tommy didn’t respond, just and pushed him back onto the bed before attacking his mouth and kissing him hard and deep. He finally had his lover back the way he remembered and he was not going to spend the rest of the day talking. 

Tommy’s kisses got dirtier and needier before Adam flipped them over and pressed their bodies together. Adam licked his way into Tommy’s mouth, controlling the kiss. Tommy focused on everything Adam was doing and ignored the nagging reminder that he would never play guitar again. Today he was going to feel every inch of Adam’s body, tomorrow he would figure out a way to tell Adam the truth.

~*~

Tommy managed to avoid telling Adam until Sunday night and he had to leave. He had a home to get back to, and as much as he hated it, a job that he had to be at Monday morning. He loved spending the weekends with Adam. He could, almost pretend that none of the pain of losing him had ever happened. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag before Adam realized he was leaving.

“Um, baby, where are you going?” Adam asked with a confused and hurt look on his face.

“Home. I don’t live here. Remember? Plus, I have to work in the morning.” Tommy reminded him. 

“You do. Or will, live here. Please?” Adam said as he pulled Tommy close to him. “I need you here with me. I don’t know how you managed without me, but now that I remember, I can’t manage without you. And as far as that job you hate, quit. You are my amazing guitarist boyfriend. You don’t need to go back there, back to the stress.”  
Tommy had tried to play his guitar when Adam was asleep. He had hoped that something deep inside would help him remember how to play. Instead, he found himself sitting with a guitar in his lap with no idea how to begin. That had been the worst feeling, being unable to remember how to play.  
Tommy had finally gotten everything he had wanted most. The time he had spent with Adam the last two days felt like being with his soul mate again. At the same time, he wanted to hide from Adam. The thought of having to face Adam and tell him how he got his memory back wasn’t something Tommy wanted to do. 

“I gotta put in a two weeks’ notice, and all that shit.” Tommy knew he was making excuses and just hoped that Adam would buy it. Tommy wanted to quit, leave the hell he had been in behind. At the same time, he needed something that made him feel as if he wasn’t just a charity case to Adam. He felt that had lost that when he lost his ability to play. 

“If you want to give them notice that’s fine, but please,” Adam paused, grabbing Tommy’s wrist. “Stay with me. I know how much you hate that place. I will make room for you everywhere in my life, and that includes my band.”

“Of course I’ll stay with you,” Tommy said before he leaned up to kiss Adam. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do about work yet.”

Tommy saw the confused look on Adam’s face. Adam knew how much he hated it there, how miserable it made him. He was sure Adam thought he had lost his mind to keep his job. Maybe he had, but if he couldn’t play, he might as well listen to mind numbing phone calls all day long.

* * *

“You haven’t touched your guitar in two weeks, Tommy. That’s not like you, everything okay?” Adam asked as they ate dinner together.

“’M fine.” Tommy said, refusing to go into detail just like all the other times Adam had asked about it.

“You’re not fine, Tommy Joe. We’re going to finish eating and then we’re going to talk about whatever it is you aren’t telling me,” Adam said in such a way Tommy knew he couldn’t argue.

Tommy ate slowly and moved even slower to clean up, trying to delay the talk he had managed to avoid for two weeks now. Before he could finish cleaning up, Adam was pulling him out of the kitchen and onto the couch.

“Talk,” Adam said as he sat next to Tommy. “And I don’t want to hear you are fine. I know you and I know you are nowhere close to fine.”

“I can’t play,” Tommy blurted. He had wanted to ease into it, try to explain everything to Adam but instead he had just blurted out the words that he had been trying to hide, even from himself.

“Oh, baby. You are amazing. I know you haven’t been in a band for a while, but you still sounded amazing when you played for me.”

“No, Adam you don’t understand. I. Can’t. Play. I hold it and my fingers feel like they should know where to go, but my muscles and my brain doesn’t. I can’t play guitar.”

Adam just looked at Tommy as if he had grown a second head. Tommy looked away, he was sure he knew what was coming next.

“He came back to you didn’t he?” Adam asked quietly, like just mentioning that vile creature would bring him into the room.

Tommy only nodded, unable to face Adam.

“You found me so he took something else? Is that it Tommy? Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me? Are the rest of our lives going to be like this? He can just show up and take and take and take? There has to be some way to stop him. He can’t just take everything from you. You paid your price, he should leave you the fuck alone,” Adam’s voice got louder and louder as he spoke.

“No, yes, kind of?” Tommy said softly. “Remember that night, before you got your memory back, when I zoned out? He took me somewhere, I have no idea where. It was like I was dreaming, stuck in this black room. And he-”

Adam cut him off before he could get any further. “No, please, tell me you didn’t again. Tommy?”

“I tried, I really did. I told him no repeatedly. But he kept talking about your memory, he offered your memory. I can live without playing Adam, I can’t live without you,” Tommy sighed and looked up at Adam. He needed Adam to understand he would do anything for Adam, for his love. “And he gave it back. You remember _everything_ since we met. You don’t know how hard it was, for me to love you so much and for you to see me as just your boyfriend. You are my soul mate, my other half and all that romantic shit they talk about in movies. It hurt so much, seeing you try to remember, every time I talked and you just listened as if I was telling you a fairy tale. I needed you back, needed you to be _you_ again.”

Adam grabbed Tommy’s hands, brought them to his lips. He kissed each finger and then each wrist before he sat them in his lap. “But your passion…” Adam trailed off as he looked at Tommy.

“I would, I did, give it all up for you. It’s nothing if I don’t have you. I’ll answer phone calls the rest of my life if it means I still get to come home every night and know that you are _really_ mine.”

Tommy barely finished talking before Adam was pulling him close and kissing him deeply and passionately. Tommy wasn’t sure how things would work out now, but if he got this for the rest of his life, it was worth never playing the guitar again.

* * *

“Lessons!” Adam blurted out as Tommy came out of the bathroom the next morning.

“Huh?”

“Guitar lessons. If you take lessons then maybe it will all come together again. Like it’s all in there somewhere, right. So you take lessons, have someone help you find it all again,” Adam said with a hopeful look on his face.

“Lessons? You really want me to take lessons?”

“Yes. I don’t want you staying, at the call center. I won’t let it suck the life out of you, baby. I really think this will work.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Tommy asked, worried that the demon had done something to make sure he couldn’t find a loophole again.

“We find your new passion. Whatever it is that makes you happy, we will find it. But I know as much as you do that if you stay there, it’s going to kill you.”

Tommy knew Adam was right. No matter how much he wanted to believe being with Adam was all it would take to make him happy, if he spent much more time at the call center he was going to lose it. It was his fault, he made both deals, he should pay the price. He felt selfish for wanting it all, but this was Adam’s idea, not his.

“Yes, just don’t expect a lot, okay?” He said as he sat next to Adam. “I just don’t want you believing that it will come back, that I’ll be able to play like I did before.”

“But you never gave up on me, baby, you spent almost a year looking for me. I know you had your doubts that I would even listen, let alone remember. But I did and we are here now. This will work, I’m sure of it. And when it does, you will be with me on stage where I know you belong,” Adam pulled Tommy into a hug before he kissed the top of his head. “Now get your pretty ass ready, otherwise mom will be waiting for us.”

“We are always late, I think she expects it from us,” Tommy said with a laugh as he dug for clothes. He couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his face. The man he loved wanted him happy, he couldn’t have asked for anything more.

* * *

“Fuck it!” Tommy yelled out as his fingers missed the cords yet again. Tommy hated that he _felt_ like he could play, but every time he sat down, the sound he wanted, the sound that his fingers felt like they knew, refused to come out. It was hard and stressful, but the day he played the first few notes perfectly was worth it all.

It wasn’t easy getting there, not by any means. He felt like a child as Rob helped him place his fingers back onto the neck of the guitar every time he threw them down in frustration. They worked together three times a week, and helped Tommy through his anger when he couldn’t do what he wanted. Adam found Rob, who was an amazing teacher and was willing to come to their home to help Tommy. He was patient as he worked with Tommy every week, never questioning Tommy when he mumbled something about how he should know how to do this.

As much as Tommy fought Adam, he knew he was right and quit his job at the call center. He was still searching for his passion, the calling that would make him happy. For now he was okay with being the perfect stay at home husband, as Adam liked to tease him about. It was all worth it to see the smile on Adam’s face when he came home to find Tommy had dinner waiting for him. He hoped that someday he would be able to play his guitar again, but for now, he was more than happy to live his life with the man he loved.

 

Epilogue

Tommy stood backstage, fighting the feeling he had to run. It had been almost three years since he was up there, since he played in front of an audience. He was ready. He knew that, but he spent the last two years relearning the guitar and doubted his talent. He had worked until his fingers bled. Adam had endured the notes along with the mistakes that had both of theirs ears ring.

Tommy came out of his panic when Adam stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist. “Stop. You are more than ready for this, baby. I don’t want you thinking about the ‘what ifs’. You are going to go out there and kill it.”

Tommy leaned back into Adam, loving the feeling of those arms around him before they had to go on stage. He gave everything up for this man, but he was also the reason that Tommy had gotten to play again. Tommy knew he wasn’t as good as he was, but he was getting there. It was more difficult to get the guitar to do what he wanted, but he was okay with that.

“Time to hit the stage boys and girls!” yelled someone off to the side. 

“This is it, baby,” Adam said, turning Tommy to kiss him quickly. “Wait here, okay?”

Tommy stood off to the side as the band took the stage. He heard Adam’s name over the speaker system followed by an eruption of cheers. Adam took the stage as Tommy watched from the side. He wasn’t sure what was going on until he heard Adam’s voice hushing the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen I have a special surprise for you. I have a new guitarist that I want you to meet,” Adam paused and turned to motion for Tommy. “This is Tommy Joe Ratliff, most of you know him as my boyfriend, but tonight he joins me as my guitarist, too.”

Adam leaned down, kissing Tommy hard and fast. The crowd cheered as Tommy walked over to his spot on stage. He had to laugh when he realized, that to them, this was the first time they had seen _their_ onstage kiss. All the memories that Adam and Tommy had from the GlamNation tour were completely different from the memories that the rest of the world had, and he was more than okay with that.

Tommy grabbed his guitar and slid the strap over his shoulder, and waited for the nod from Adam to start playing. He took a deep breath and moved his fingers over the strings as Adam began to sing, Tommy knew that even through the pain and the hard work, he was finally home where he belonged.

The End


End file.
